


Jailbird

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Insecure Clint, M/M, Possessive Tony, Prompt Fill, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has to go to jail for an undercover mission but he's terrified that they're going to leave him there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbird

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [[Gen or Clint/Any] Clint was once in jail, he goes back undercover for a mission](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=41242317#t41242317)
> 
> Clint had once been in jail, framed for crimes that his brother and the Swordsman committed. In fact, it was Coulson/Fury who recruited him from jail. Now SHIELD wants to send him back undercover for a mission, which logically he understands, but deep down he's terrified they're going to leave him there because they don't trust him anymore.
> 
> Prefer any is not Natasha.

Of course he found him on the highest place in the tower. He sat in the lotus-position on the railing of the top deck and looked over the city, lost in thought. Tony thought about making some noise for him to hear him but he knew Clint already knew that he was here. Apparently he had eyes in the back of his head, something he should check some day.

“Hey,” he just said and leaned against the railing. It was really high up here and despite Tony never had any problems with height, to sit on the railing wasn't something he would ever try. Clint did all the time. 

“Hey,” the younger man murmured. But he didn't turn or look at his lover, he just stared down at the city, played absentmindedly with his nails. Tony knew when he could bug him and when it was better to wait till he started to talk on his own. Today it was the latter. He just stayed, leaned on the railing and looked at New York, like Clint.

They stayed quiet for some time, only the wind blew around them, played with their hair and clothes. 

“Do you think Fury doesn't trust me anymore?” Clint asked after a while but he still didn't turn around.

“Why do you think he doesn't trust you?” Tony asked back.

“I don't know. It's just... this mission. I've thought about it and... and it would be a good opportunity to get rid of me.” 

“Why would he want to get rid of you, babe? He made you one of the Avengers, his special baby.” 

“I know.” 

“But?” Tony turned and looked up to Clint who still stared only on his fingers. 

“I've told you, that Coulson recruited me right out of jail, right?” His voice was unusual quiet.

“You want to talk about it?” Tony asked but Clint shook his head.

“No. Not yet. Later.” He started to nibble on his thumbnail. Tony reached up and took his hand away. He knew that he was in a great distress when he started to bite his fingernails. 

“Clint, what is the problem?” Tony asked gently and held Clint's hands in his. 

“They want me to go undercover to jail. But... I don't know... I have this bad feeling. I always think they... they will leave me there.” 

“Fury wouldn't do such a thing. Yes, he's a bastard straight from hell but he wouldn't sent you to prison masked as mission and then let you there.” 

“But after all what I've done, Loki, the helicarrier... It took five months to get my clearance back. They don't trust me anymore.” The younger man finally turned around and looked at his lover. “And maybe they are right. I...”

“Don't! Stop that. We already talked about this. You've talked to Shield's shrinks about it. It wasn't your fault.” 

“It was just an easy tap with the _glowstick of destiny_ and I shot at my colleagues and friends. I'm prone to...”

“No. Once again. Stop that. I know what you want to say and once again I can say, it wasn't your fault. And don't give me that 'I'm just a dumb high-school drop-out, it's easy to control me' shit again. First, you're not dumb and then, Selvig is a genius and he got controlled as well as you, remember?” 

“Yes, I know. But... I still can't escape the feeling that they use this mission to get rid of me.”

“Clint, babe, even if they would try to leave you there, do you really think we – _I_ – would let you rot in jail?” Tony cocked his head and smirked slightly. “And you can be sure if something like this happens Fury will curse the day he's born. Because then he has to deal with the Avengers.”

“You would do that for me?” After all the time he was in the team now, after all the time he was together with Tony now he still sometimes asked questions like this. And Tony knew that it wasn't because he didn't trust them. But with a past like Clint's he would be unsure as well sometimes. 

“Of course I would do that for you. You do remember that I love you?” 

“Hmm... not sure. You haven't told me in the last,” he looked at his wristwatch, “three hours.”

“Oh, well then,” Tony grinned and leaned in to kiss the younger man, “Love you, babe.”

“Really?” Clint tilted his head to the side but his expression was serious.

“Yes, really. I love you and now can you come down from that fucking railing, please?” Tony pulled at his hands and when they stood face to face he repeated, “I really, really love you and I would never, ever let you rot in jail. Would I lie to you?” 

“No, you wouldn't. You're the worst liar ever.” Clint looked at his hands again. “Tony?” 

“Yes, dear?” 

“I love you, too.” Clint placed his hands on Tony's cheeks and pressed his body against his when he kissed him. 

“Tell you what, I let Jarvis tap the prison's security system and let him monitor you. And if something happens, then we're there. How does that sound?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Clint smiled now. 

“Hey, and when you're in jail, I can visit you. I'll bake a cake with a file in it.” Tony grinned now.

“Dork!” Clint slapped his arm but he grinned as well. “And you can't bake.” 

“Pff, that's only chemistry. Everyone can bake.” Tony snorted.

“Really? May I remind you on the cupcake incident? And the new kitchen we got afterwards?” Clint chuckled.

“That was totally not my fault, Jailbird, you've distracted me.” 

“Jailbird?” Clint raised his brow when Tony finally grabbed his arm and led him to the door into the tower. 

“Of course, my little jailbird. And now, let's go in. It's windy out here and you need to show me how to bake a cake with a file in it.” This time when Tony looked at Clint he seemed already a bit more relaxed. He meant what he had said, if Fury would try to leave Clint in jail he would have to deal with Tony. And he would take the next few hours to convince Clint that he didn't have to be afraid, no one was allowed to take what was his, Tony's. Not even Fury. Especially not Fury.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
